


[Podfic] Hail to Whatever You Found in the Sunlight series

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of skoosiepants' story<br/><i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Self-indulgent hurt/comfort snuggle fic where they’re all real, actual wolves.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Stiles hates Scott so much. This is all Scott’s fault, Scott is the only reason that Stiles is going to get eaten by a bear.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hail to Whatever You Found in the Sunlight series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hail to Whatever You Found in the Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386648) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



**Title:** Hail to Whatever You Found in the Sunlight  
 **Length:**  23 minutes 05 seconds  
  
 **Title:**  Mountain Lions are the New Wolves  
 **Length:**  4 minutes 32 seconds  
  
 **Download BOTH (and covers!** ) [from the audioficarchive (mp3)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hail-to-whatever-you-found-in-sunlight-series) (25MB)  
  
cover by yours truly XD   
  
  
  
  
crossposted at amplificathon on LJ  
  



End file.
